Biletomistrzyni/Transkrypt
:Spike: Nie. Robak. Nie-- :Applejack: Wielkie dzięki za pomoc, Twilight. Założyłam się z Big Macintoshem, że do obiadu zbiorę wszystkie jabłka. Jeśli wygram, będzie musiał paradować w jednym z babcinych czapraków. chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Spoko, nie ma o czym mówić. Dobrze, że mamy zdążyć przed obiadem, bo przez tą ciężką pracę jestem strasznie głodna. :Spike: Nie ty jedna. :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę cię, Spike. To my tu pracujemy a ty tylko siedzisz. :Spike: No wiem, ale tyle czasu wam to zajmuje, że też już umieram z głodu. :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech Ech, tak, najwyższa pora coś zjeść. :Spike: Nie. Robak. A-cha! :Twilight Sparkle: Och jakie śliczne. Na pewno jest pyszne. Spike. :Spike: Słucham beka :Twilight Sparkle: To list od Księżniczki Celestii. :Spike: odchrząkuje Uwaga, uwaga! Jejmość najwyższa, Księżniczka Celestia z Equestrii, z radością zawiadamia o zbliżającej się Gali Grand Galopu. Ma się ona odbyć dwudziestego pierwszego dnia w scenerii Canterlotu, ech, ble, ble, ble, och i niniejszym zapraszam Twilight Sparkle z osobą towarzyszącą. :Applejack i Twilight Sparkle: wzdychają Słynna Gala Grand Galopu! piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Biletomistrzyni. :Applejack i Twilight Sparkle: Słynna Gala Grand Galopu! okrzyki :Spike: beka Patrzcie, dwa bilety. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeju, super! Nigdy nie byłam na tej imprezie, a ty Spike? :Spike: Nie, i wcale się tam nie wybieram. Tyle falbanek i koronek. To dobre dla dziewczyn. :Twilight Sparkle: No coś ty Spike, tańce są fajne. :Applejack: Fajne? Z tysiąc razy lepsze niż fajne. Marzę żeby tam pójść. Już to widzę. Gdybym miała tam stragan z jabłkami, kolejka ustawiałaby się jak stąd do księżyca. Macie pojęcie ile bym mogła wtedy zarobić dla farmy Sweet Apple? Każdy grosz na wagę złota, mamy sporo wydatków. Moglibyśmy na przykład wyremontować dach, Big Macintosh mógłby dostać nowy, lepszy pług, a babcia Smith mogłaby wymienić stare, niesprawne biodro. Jeju, oddałabym swoją tylną, lewą nogę żeby pójść na tę galę. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak? No to może w takim razie chciałabyś-- :Rainbow Dash: Łoa! Czy wy nie mówicie przypadkiem o Gali Grand Galopu :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, podobno nie masz czasu, żeby pomóc mi zebrać jabłka. Czym byłaś taka zajęta? Podsłuchiwaniem? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, byłam zajęta... drzemką. I tak niechcący usłyszałam, że masz nadprogramowy bilet. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale-- :Rainbow Dash: ŚWIETNIE! A wręcz doskonale. Co roku na Gali Grand Galopu pokaz dają Wonderbolts. Już to zresztą widzę. Wszyscy zadzierają głowy. Podziwiają podniebne akrobacje, aż tu nagle pojawia się Rainbow Dash. :wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Najpierw zachwycam ich dumnym, wyciągniętym kłusem. :okrzyki :Rainbow Dash: Następnie, hipnotyzuję ich mrożącym krew w żyłach manewrem. A w ramach zwalającego z nóg zakończenia daję im... oniemiający błysk. :szaleje :Rainbow Dash: Tłum wiwatuje szaleńczo. Wonderbolts, koniecznie chcą włączyć mój układ do popisowego numeru a co najważniejsze przyjąć mnie do zespołu. Rozumiesz, prawda Twilight? To dla mnie szansa na pokazanie się szerszej publiczności. Musisz mnie zabrać! :Applejack: Zaczekaj jedną no kucykową minutę. ogon Ja pierwsza zgłosiłam się jako chętna. :Rainbow Dash: To co? Wcale nie znaczy że pójdziesz. :Applejack: Myślisz? Niech to rozstrzygnie pojedynek na kopyta. Wygrana dostaje bilet. stęka :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny! Bilety należą do mnie i to ja zdecyduję komu jeden z nich dać. Na galę pójdzie ta osoba, która ma ważniejszy powód żeby tam się znaleźć. Prawda? :Applejack: Stragan i pieniądze dla farmy? :Rainbow Dash: Szansa na występy z Wonderbolts? :Applejack: Nowe biodro dla babci Smith. :Rainbow Dash: Spełnienie marzeń. :Twilight Sparkle: O rety, obie macie dość poważne powody w brzuchuśmiech Słyszałyście to? Umieram z głodu. Wybaczcie mi, ale na głodniaka nie jestem w stanie zdecydować. No to... przemyślę tę sprawę w czasie obiadu i się odezwę. Dobrze? :Applejack i Rainbow Dash: Dobrze. :Applejack i Rainbow Dash: stękają :Spike: No i komu w końcu dasz ten bilet? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia, ale jestem za bardzo głodna żeby trzeźwo myśleć. Dokąd idziemy zjeść? :Pinkie Pie: Aaa! Nietoperze! Atak nietoperzy! Ratunku! Chwila, to chyba nie... bilety na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu? To najlepsza, najfajniejsza, najsuperowsza, największa, najważniejsza impreza w całej Equestrii! Zawsze chciałam wziąść w niej udział! :Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song :Pinkie Pie: Wielkie dzięki Twilight, nikt jeszcze nie zrobił mi takiej niespodzianki. :Twilight Sparkle: Eee, tylko że widzisz-- :Rarity: wzdycha Czy to jest to o czym myślę? :Twilight Sparkle: Eee- :Pinkie Pie: Tak, tak, tak! Twilight zabiera mnie do Canterlotu na Galę Grand Galopu. :Rarity: Na galę? Co roku wyobrażam sobie w czym mogłabym pójść na taką imprezę, ale niestety nigdy na niej nie byłam. Och, towarzystwo, śmietanka, elegancja, pasowałabym tam jak ulał, a najważniejsze że spotkałabym jego. :Pinkie Pie: Jego. Kogo? :Rarity: Jego. Przechadzałabym się wśród gości a oni zastanawialiby się kim jest ta tajemnicza piękność. Nikt by nie domyślił się że jestem zwykłym kucykiem ze zwykłego Ponyville. Zrobiłabym na wszystkich takie wrażenie, że zaproszonoby mnie na audiencję do samej Księżniczki Celestii, Księżniczkę tak by ujął mój styl i szyk, że zdecydowałaby się poznać mnie z nim, swoim siostrzeńcem, największym ciachem w całym Canterlocie. Spotkały się nasze spojrzenia i stopniały serca, oświadczyłby się i poprosiłby mnie o kopyto, a ja odpowiedziałabym TAK. Mielibyśmy królewskie zaślubiny godne książęcej pary chichocze nareszcie razem z ogierem moich marzeń i snów. :Rarity: Twilight, jak możesz zabrać tam ze sobą Pinkie, która chce się tylko zabawić a nie mnie, skoro czeka tam na mnie miłość, jak możesz! westchnięcie :Spike: Ej! :Fluttershy: wzdycha Angel, doskonała robota. :Twilight Sparkle: Uch, posłuchajcie, nie zdecydowałam jeszcze komu dam ten dodatkowy bilet. :Rarity and Pinkie Pie: Jeszcze nie? :Fluttershy: Uhm, przepraszam, Twilight, chciałam zapytać czy mogę, to znaczy, skoro jeszcze nie jest za późno-- :Rarity: Ty? Ty chcesz iść na wielką galę? :Fluttershy: Nie, nie. To znaczy, tak, to znaczy, no tak jakby. Bo widzicie, nie interesuje mnie sama Gala Grand Galopu, tylko wspaniały park i ogród, do którego normalnie nie ma wstępu. Ponoć rosną tam kwiaty o najcudowniejszych barwach i zapachach w całej Equestrii a w dodatku wtedy właśnie wszystkie będą kwitły. I to tylko rośliny! A jak zacznę myśleć o tamtejszej faunie. Nury, tukany, bączki, o rajciu! Maleńkie kolibry i wielkie sępy, ptaki błękitne, czerwone, zielone, różowe i oczywiście flamingi. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację Fluttershy, tam rzeczywiście jest... przepięknie. :Rainbow Dash: Zaraz, chwila moment. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, czy ty mnie śledziłaś? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. Znaczy tak. Znaczy, może być. Zresztą nieważne. Nie mogę dopuścić żebyś zmarnowała tak ważny bilet i dała go byle komu. :Applejack: No to ja też się wtrącę. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, ty też mnie śledziłaś? :Applejack: Nie. Po prostu szłam. Za nią. Trzeba jej pilnować, bo zaraz będzie kombinować, żeby tylko przejąć mój bilet. :Rainbow Dash: Twój bilet? :Pinkie Pie: Przecież Twilight zabiera mnie. No sama powiedz. Prawda że mnie zabierasz? :się kłócą :się kłócą :Twilight Sparkle: CISZA! :Pinkie Pie: A ja na to: "Płatki owsiane? Czyś ty zwario-". Och. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny, nie ma sensu się kłócić. :Rarity: Ale Twilight-- :Twilight Sparkle: E! To będzie moja decyzja i zamierzam podjąć ją samodzielnie a w takim hałasie w ogóle nie da się myśleć. w brzuchu Nie mówiąc już o głodzie. Zostawcie mnie! Już! :kucyków :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, jakoś z tego wybrnę... jakoś. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike, i co ja mam zrobić? Każda z nich ma dość ważny powód żeby pójść na tę galę. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, och którą z nich mam wybrać? w brzuchu :Kelner: Czy zdecydowała się już pani? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie potrafię! :Spike: Spoko, pan pyta co chcesz zjeść. :Twilight Sparkle: Ach. W takim razie poproszę o kanapkę z żonkilem i stokrotką. :Spike: Podajecie tu rubiny? Nie? No trudno. W takim razie frytki ze słomy. Byle chrupiące. :Twilight Sparkle: Co o tym myślisz Spike? :Spike: Moim zdaniem trzeba sprawdzić w innych knajpach. Nie mam nic przeciwko słomie, ale co oni mają przeciwko kamieniom szlachetnym? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ja pytam o bilet i galę i kogo mam wziąść. :Spike: Ach. Więc ty nadal o tym. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, posłuchaj. Którą mam wybrać? Czy pozostałe cztery się na mnie nie obrażą? Mogłabym sama zrezygnować, wtedy poszłyby dwie, ale i tak trzy byłyby rozczarowane. Ale gdybym tak-- :Kelner: Pani kanapeczka. :Twilight Sparkle: Och bardzo dziękuję. Bardzo ładna kanapka. Jak tylko ją zjem wszystkie kłopoty znikną. :uciekają :Kelner: Ehm, proszę pani. Zamierza pani jeść na deszczu? :Twilight Sparkle: Przecież nie pada. Co tu się dzieje? :Rainbow Dash: Witaj najlepsza przyjaciółko, której nigdy nie miałam. Słoneczko tylko dla ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, a co ty wyprawiasz? :Rainbow Dash: Jak to co? Zauważyłam że nad moją najmądrzejszą przyjaciółką zbierają się chmury, więc zdecydowałam się je rozgonić, żeby mogła zjeść w spokoju i tyle. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, ale chyba nie jesteś tak dla mnie super miła, żeby załatwić sobie przypadkiem ten bilet? Przyznaj. :Rainbow Dash: Ja? Nie nie, ależ skąd, coś ty. :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. :Rainbow Dash: Poważnie mówię, dla każdego zrobiłabym to samo. Heh heh, ech. :Twilight Sparkle: Posłuchaj, naprawdę niezręcznie się czuję i nie chcę tych przysług, więc proszę załataj tę dziurę, dobrze. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, dobra. :Twilight Sparkle: Wielkie dzięki. warczy :Rarity: Twilight, pada na ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś ty, naprawdę? :Rarity: Chodź ze mną bo się zaziębisz. :Twilight Sparkle: He he, ojć, przepraszam. :Rarity: No coś ty, nic nie szkodzi. Przecież jesteśmy... najlepszymi przyjaciólkami, prawda? A wiesz co robią najlepsze przyjaciółki? :Twilight Sparkle: Eee... :Rarity: Metamorfozy! :Twilight Sparkle: Uch, Rarity, ała, nie trzeba tego, ach, to znaczy dzięki ale, och, za obcisłe. :Rarity: Gotowe. Och, jesteś olśniewająca. :Twilight Sparkle: Ech, no tak, rzeczywiście całkiem mi w tym do twarzy. :Rarity: A, jeszcze ty. Spoko Spike, dla niedużych chłopców też tu coś zawsze trzymam. :Spike: Uła, ach, ałałała uważaj! :Rarity: Teraz to rozumiem. Brakuje mi tylko kapelusza. :Spike: Mówiłem że nie obchodzi mnie ta wasza gala. Jakby co, będę w bibliotece :Rarity: sięOj tam, tylko nam przeszkadzał. A teraz ty jesteś najważniejsza. Pięknie będziesz wyglądała na Gali Grand Galopu. :Twilight Sparkle: Chwila, na gali-- :Rarity: wzdycha O rety, nie mogę, zbieg okoliczności. Akurat też mam w sam raz strój na tę okazję. Pasuje do twojego. Zostaniemy królowymi balu, ty i ja. Będą się do nas ustawiać kolejki. Wszystkie oczy będą zwrócone na nas. I nareszcie wszyscy się dowiedzą, że najpiękniejszym, najzdolniejszym i najmądrzejszym kucykiem w całej Equestrii jest jednorożec Rarity. śmiech No i oczywiście Twilight Sparkle, też. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze wiem o co tu chodzi. Podlizujesz się żebym dała ci bilet na imprezę, ale to się na nic nie zda. Musisz cierpliwie poczekać tak jak reszta dziewczyn. A teraz przepraszam, ale od kilku godzin umieram z głodu. :Applejack: Czy ja słyszę że ktoś tu jest głodny? :Twilight Sparkle: To są chyba jakieś żarty! :Applejack: Mam tu tartę z jabłkami, jabłecznik, rożki,pierożki,chrupki, kruszonkę, mus jabłkowy, jabłka pieczone i najlepszą na świecie szarlotkę. Takie ciasto, ale nietuczące. No chyba się skusisz przyjaciółko. :Twilight Sparkle: w brzuchu :Applejack: To było tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Nie. Jeszcze nie wiem kto dostanie bilet na galę, a wasze zachowanie tylko utrudnia mi decyzję. Co gorsza, czuję że z czasem jestem coraz mniej zdecydowana. Uch! :Applejack: Czyli... to ja idę? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie myślałam że przysługi mogą aż tak wyprowadzić z równowagi. :Fluttershy: nuci :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Fluttershy, nie mów że ty też. :Fluttershy: Och, witaj Twilight. Mam nadzieję że się nie obrazisz, ale ci robimy tu małe wiosenne porządki. :Twilight Sparkle: Mamy lato. :Fluttershy: Och, lepiej późno niż wcale, nie? Zresztą Angel to wymyślił, nie ja. :Twilight Sparkle: A mnie się zdaje że robisz to tylko po to żeby zdobyć bilet. :Fluttershy: Och nie, żartujesz? Robię to dlatego że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prawda Angel? Okej, tak, robimy to żebyś dała nam bilet. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie nie nie! Dziękuję, to bardzo miło z waszej strony, ale nie chcę więcej żadnych przysług dopóki nie podejmę decyzji. A teraz proszę idźcie już. :Kucyki: NIESPODZIANKA! :The Ticket Song :Pinkie Pie: Słucham, przyjaciółko. :Twilight Sparkle: Inne chociaż udawały że nie chodzi im tylko o bilet. :Drizzle: Chwila, jaki bilet? Jaka impreza? :Pinkie Pie: No coś ty? No nie wiesz? Twilight ma wolny bilet na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu! :kucyki: Na Galę Grand Galopu? :Pie: Mówiłam ci już że masz super imię? [sic, tłumacze usłyszeli "name" zamiast "mane"] :Daisy: Potrzebujesz kogoś do prac ogrodowych? :Shoeshine: Chętnie podzielę się z tobą marchewką. :oferują swoje usługi :Spike: To co robimy? :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba... trzeba... wiać! :z Benny Hilla :oferują swoje usługi. :zastanawiają się co się stało z Twilight :Spike: Ooo, następnym razem błagam cię, uprzedź mnie, dobra? :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiedziałam że to zrobię. Szybko, zamknijmy drzwi. Uff. Nieee! Nie wiem, nie umiem wybrać. Dla was wszystkich ten bilet jest ważny, a ja nie chcę was zawieść. Przysługi, czy upominki nic tu nie zmienią bo każda z was jest moją przyjaciółką i chciałabym uszczęśliwić was wszystkie a nie mogę, no przecież nie mogę! :Applejack: Twilight, kochana, nie myślałam że to cię aż tak zdenerwuje. Spokojnie, ja już nie chcę tego biletu, daj go komuś innemu. Nie będę się wściekać. Słowo. :Fluttershy: Ja też, głupio mi że przez nas znalazłaś się w takiej pułapce. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, mnie też, nie chciałam sprawić ci przykrości. :Rarity: Twilight, przepraszam. Nieładnie że próbowałam cię do czegokolwiek zmusić. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! To znaczy że bilet jest mój. Ha ha, mam ten bilecik, mam ten bilecik-- albo wiecie co, jakoś dawno nie ćwiczyłam swojego popisowego układu dla Wonderbolts. Lepiej żebym też tam nie szła. :Applejack: Tak się nakręciłyśmy się tym, że mamy szansę znaleźć się na gali, że nie zauważyłyśmy jak bardzo stresujemy ciebie. :Kucyki: Przepraszamy cię. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, odpisujemy. Szanowna Księżniczko Celestio. :Nauczyłam się, że przyjaźń daje radość, kiedy możemy dzielić się tym co dobre. Lecz gdy dobra jest za mało by mogło wystarczyć dla wszystkich, skutek jest odwrotny. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za zaproszenie, ale zdecydowałam, że odeślę te dwa bilety na Galę Grand Galopu. :Przyjaciółki Twilight: Co?! :Twilight Sparkle: Skoro nie możemy iść wszystkie, to ja też rezygnuję. :Applejack: Twilight, nie musisz tego robić. :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę. Podjęłam decyzję. Spike, wyślij proszę ten list. :Spike: ogniem :Fluttershy: Czyli przez nas sama nie pójdziesz na wielką galę. :Twilight Sparkle: Moje dziewczyny, i tak nie mogłabym się tam dobrze bawić bez najlepszych przyjaciółek. :Spike: odgłosy jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować :Applejack: No pewnie Spike. Normalka, jak to chłopak. Zbyt słodko się dla ciebie zrobiło. :Spike: beka :Applejack: O rajciu, co to!? :Twilight Sparkle: Odpowiedź od Księżniczki? Tak szybko? :Spike: Moja droga studentko Twilight. :Szkoda że nie powiedziałaś mi tego od razu. Sześć biletów na Galę Grand Galopu. :wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: Więc wszystkie możemy iść. :okrzyki :Twilight Sparkle: w brzuchu śmiech :Rarity: Jesteśmy ci winne solidny posiłek. :Rainbow Dash: Akurat będzie okazja przeprosić. :Pinkie Pie: I okazja do uczczenia. Chodźmy, stawiam babeczki. :Spike: A ja dlaczego nie dostałem biletu na galę? beka No i dla ciebie Spike. chichocze To znaczy, obciach, no ale skoro muszę. chichocze :Applejack: chichocze :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Ticket Master es:Transcripciones/El Boleto Extra de:Transkripte/Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht pt:Transcrições/O Convite Extra ru:Стенограммы/Приглашение на бал sv:Transkript/Biljettmästaren ko:기쁨 나누기/대본 zh:对白/The Ticket Master Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu